


Roles Reversed

by Aris Merquoni (ArisTGD)



Category: Doctor Who
Genre: Bondage, Community: sizeofthatthing, F/M, Pegging, Safe Sane and Consensual
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-06-20
Updated: 2008-06-20
Packaged: 2017-10-06 20:46:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 488
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/57600
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ArisTGD/pseuds/Aris%20Merquoni
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ace takes charge for a short time.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Roles Reversed

Ace looked down at the Doctor. The Doctor looked back up at her, slightly peevish. "Ace, you don't need to go to such ridiculous--"

"I know what I'm doing, professor," she said, then bent down and pulled the harness up over her hips. "You just keep still."

He looked up to where she'd tied his hands to the headboard. "I don't think I have much of a choice."

"Oh, yeah. And you know why that is?" She moved forward to kneel between his legs. "It's because I've seen you. Worrying. Saving the world. Keeping time in place."

"It's a responsibility."

"Yeah." She pushed his legs up and back, grabbed a pillow and wedged it under his hips. "You've been teaching me about that, right. But there's one thing I already knew, professor, and that's sometimes you've got to put all those responsibilities down for a bit."

He looked up at her, dark eyes wide and worried. "Ace..."

"Don't worry, professor." She leaned forward over him. "I've got you."

He blinked up at her a few times, closed his eyes, and nodded.

She watched his face as she pressed into him. At first he was still, stiller than she'd ever seen him, and then his lips parted slightly and he moaned, deep in his throat, soft enough she could barely hear it. When she bottomed out and the back of the dildo pressed against her clit he moaned again, in time with her.

"That's it, professor," she said, moving slowly out again. "Just this, right? That's all there is. No time and space, no thousands of people riding on it, just me, here, and you. Right?"

"Oh, Ace--"

"Just me and you." She pushed forward again and he moaned louder, head leaning back a little.

She sped up her thrusts a little, hooking her hands under his hips, and all of a sudden he just grabbed onto the ropes she'd tied his hands up with and started babbling, little spats of Gallifreyan curses that didn't make much sense, but he was hunching his hips back into hers in perfect time with her rhythm. And she pushed, harder, knowing he could take it, knowing he _needed_ it like she did, sometimes, wanting to give this to him so _hard._

"Agh! Ace!" he finally cried, and she just grabbed his cock and pulled once and he was coming, spurting white up over her hand and over his stomach. Her body sparked with that victory and she pushed her hips forward, grinding hard against him until she came, flashpowder lines of clean cordite fire throbbing inside her and down through the rubber cock into him again.

When she pulled out he was totally limp, but by the time she'd gotten the harness off his eyes were twinkling again, watching her patiently as she untied him.

"Thank you," he said gently. "That wasn't necessary, you know."

"Oh, professor," she said, and kissed him.


End file.
